


I Didn’t Want To Brother

by Happylittleaddict



Series: Bloodborne RvB AU [6]
Category: Bloodborne, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fratricide, I have no regrets, Major character death - Freeform, Violence, don’t come at me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: South is tasked with taking out North and Theta
Series: Bloodborne RvB AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Didn’t Want To Brother

The experiment had gone wrong, they had almost had it right, but not quite and North was left looking at a small slug like creature colored red-violet and blue. It was almost cute actually. The abominations were not supposed to be left alive however, each freelancer was assigned a failed great one to take out, each freelancer failed as each failed great one held apart of them, a part used in the experiments to create a great one… and North felt this the most. 

This one had been dubbed Theta before being born, his eyes reflecting the greek letter from which his name was derived. Theta clung to North’s arm with odd almost arm like appendages he also could use for walking. He was scared, he hurt, he felt wrong and alone, alone but for North ever watching over him. It was comforting to think on, at least he thought so, a mortal willing to protect one such as himself against any that may seek to harm him, human and beast alike it didn’t matter, North cut them down for him with well aimed bullets and precisely placed blades. 

“Don’t worry little guy, you’re safe, no ones gonna getcha I’ll make sure of that Theta.” North said to him softly holding the arm Theta clung to close to his chest. Theta hadn’t moved from his arm in sometime, not that he minded, Theta still wiggled and moved around while staying firmly latched to his arm that he knew the failed Great One was still alive.

Great One’s didn’t really speak, they communicated through vague feelings and occasionally images, which is mostly how Theta communicated with North. It was how he knew when people posed a threat even if they weren’t acting outwardly threatening towards him or Theta. Theta could sense the threats and communicated them to North, as a result North had found himself on edge around people and guarded so as to prevent any harm that may befall Theta as a result. 

North hadn’t realized how isolating that truly was, how alone he now was since South and others had been perceived as threats to Theta’s safety, particularly his sister however. She was an active threat towards Theta and the trust North had had in her had nearly gotten Theta killed. He would not let that happen again. 

Theta was all North had left in this hellscape he once called his home. Did he still think of it as home? Things had changed so much in such a short period of time he couldn’t recognize it anymore, things twisted and corrupted as the scourge ravaged the people of the city resulting in everything falling into disrepair, buildings crumbled and burned; coffins and corpses littering the sidewalks and alleyways. Nothing was safe.

Slowly North dozed off, time didn’t really exist anymore, it was night, always night, dark and eerie, the moon hanging in the sky large and providing a sickly illumination to the landscape. 

When he awoke sometime later it was because Theta was in a panic, someone had approached while he slept. North looked up at the person, he couldn’t see their face just a mask and a cloak of feathers that cascaded to the ground, they looked almost like a crow.

—

Felix looked at what appeared at first to be a man sleeping propped against the stone wall, at first he thought him to be a corpse, he was so pale and gaunt, but the thick veins that popped out on his face pulsed and gave away life. It was odd though as he looked closer he noticed the veins were only on the one side of his face, not both. He followed the veins then down his neck and saw the abomination dug in deep on the mans arm, grotesque and writhing.

He took a few steps back when the man opened his eyes, they were pale blue like illuminated shards of ice. He drew his twin knives quickly as the man lunged at him from where he sat, just managing to block the attack that had come so suddenly. 

The man fought hard against Felix but it was for naught, in the end Felix ended up getting him flat on his back, the fear in the corrupted mans ice blue eyes was clear as day but would not make Felix falter, he couldn’t falter.

As Felix began to bring the knives down to stab through the man’s chest he was suddenly wrenched away and thrown back. He shouted in surprise and glared behind his mask to see who had interrupted his hunt. It was a woman, just as pale as the man lying on the ground “hey fucking bitch! That thing needs to die and if you don’t move i am taking you with him!” He shouted at her.

What was she even thinking interrupting a hunter like that? Was she just stupid, but looking at her he started seeing similarities and then it hit him that they must be related, her clothes just a few shades lighter than the ones the man was wearing, though a little more blood stained, and she had the same piercing icy blue eyes.

She glared at the crow faced hunter she had thrown “he is not your responsibility to deal with bastard crow, he is mine” she stated harshly, the beasts had destroyed everything, and if anyone was going to deal with the effects the scourge had had on those she cared about it was going to be her.

“Well you’ve done a mighty fine job dealing with the situation so far.” Felix said to her snidely scrunching up his nose at her “what are you waiting for? That thing to fall off his arm? Cause i can assure you that isn’t going to happen.” He rolled his eyes and flipped his knives. 

“I am dealing with it!” She responded through grit teeth. “So just fuck off and find another target cause you are not getting this one, this one is mine.” 

Felix held his ground weapons ready for a moment before putting his knives back together into one big knife and sheathed them. “Fine, have it your way, but if you fail…. i will be back” he said and moved to take his leave disappearing down a nearby alley way.

—

South watched the alley for a few minutes making sure Felix the Crow was really gone before turning to look down at her brother lying there on the ground. He looked terrible. Purple and blue veins had popped up on one half of him, likely from the parasite now clinging to his arm, this was never supposed to happen. 

She crouched down and reached for the slug like parasite when North grabbed her arm.

“Don’t touch him… he’s just scared” North said to her, his voice raspy, like it was taking him a lot of effort to speak the words.

“North… you have to let him go, he is killing you! How can you not see that?!” South responded angrily. How could he not see what Theta was doing to him, how could he not feel it? Then again… how did anyone not realize what was happening to them? 

“He just wants to be safe South, he isn’t hurting anyone.” He replied to her and pet Theta lightly “he’s just scared, and he trusts me to keep him safe.”

“And what about me North?! You promised you would keep me safe too!”

North was quiet for a moment “I did keep you safe… but now you can take care of yourself South. Theta needs me more”

South looked at him with silent rage, it was clear in her expression. That thing had taken her brother away, the only shred of family she had left. He would never have abandoned her and left her to her own devices like that before. That thing had brainwashed him, poisoned his mind so much he didn’t even care about the bond they had once shared. That South still felt. She wanted to rip it from his arm and beat it into a bloody mushy pulp.

She tried to do just that, but as soon as her hand got close to Theta, North lunged at her and shoved her back. 

“Do. Not. Touch. Him.” North snarled at her and glared the veins that were visible started becoming more saturated with color as Theta worked to bolster his hold on North, make sure he didn’t back down just because the person trying to cause harm was his sister.

“Damn it Nathan, I still need you!” South shouted at him tears welling up in her eyes and stinging fiercely, she was angry and hurt. She just wanted her brother back. She closed her eyes and drew her weapons, gripping her saw spear in one hand and pistol in the other.

“Theta needs me more than you do!” North shouted back at her and growled glaring at her, nose scrunched up. 

Theta was digging deep to North's arm, integrating himself further. The veins on Norths face and body spread turning that same purply blue color standing out against the pale skin that covered them.

North attacked South, a barrage of tentacles thrust out from his arm at her. 

South ducked as she quickly sidestepped the attack, hand moving to her spring loaded spear pulling it from the snaps that held it in place on her back. With well honed skill she quickly jabbed at North’s chest, aiming for a killing blow.

North knew his sisters fighting style well and was already moving to block the spear and move back out of range of the spearhead. He knew if she got a hit, he would be done for. The spring action would cause the spear head to snap open and cause mass, irreparable internal damage. 

She followed her brother's movements, withdrawing the spear more so he couldn’t just rip it from her grasp. She shifted, watching his body language, waiting for his next move to be projected. She noticed he was keeping himself angled so the little abomination fused to his arm was blocked from whatever she might do, which left North vulnerable, only having the one hand to fight with and it being his non-dominant at that. 

It didn’t make the fight any easier however, North was always a difficult adversary in any situation and with the powers granted to him by the abomination Theta it did even out the fact he was fighting with his non-dominant hand. 

Eventually South managed to parry an attack stunning North momentarily as he tried to regain his barings, South didn’t waste the opportunity, jamming the spear into him just under his sternum and pressing the button to pop open the spearhead. Sweat and tears streamed down her face. “Damn it Nathan… it wasn’t supposed to be this way…” she said to him as she twisted the spear before wrenching it out of him, tearing him open.

North made an awful gurgling sound as he sank down to his knees before collapsing on the ground, blood spreading on the ground under him as he rapidly bled out. 

South wiped her face on her arm, moving to stand over him. She looked down at theta and gripped the spear tightly before quickly thrusting the spear into the slug like creature. 

She knelt on the ground, ignoring the blood and stroked North's hair “this wasn’t supposed to happen…” she said, head bowed to hide the tears dripping off her nose “i’m sorry brother....” her voice broke a little and she leaned down to press her forehead against his head.


End file.
